The present disclosure relates generally to network monitoring, and more specifically, to monitoring network paths using a proxy.
Computer networks provide an interconnection between different computers to allow exchange of data. A plurality of devices such as routers and switches interconnect user computers connected to the network. Network problems may arise which render devices or transmission paths between devices inoperable. For example, failures may occur at a port or forwarding engine of a forwarding device, or in a transmission line. A transmission line failure can typically be identified and bypassed by a routing protocol. However, identification of a forwarding problem may not be possible through use of the routing protocol. Continuity and consistency checks are therefore run to identify areas of potential problems. These checks involve sending a message to a remote node requesting an acknowledgement. If the acknowledgement is received, the remote node and intervening path is deemed operational.
Continuity and consistency checks require a number of tests to be run, which may result in a significant number of network monitoring packets being sent and received at any given time. Since the network monitoring traffic competes with the data traffic for system resources, the frequency of tests may be reduced if resources are limited. This may impact the SLA (Service Level Agreement) verification and monitoring and compromise service quality.